The present invention relates to a stacking display for merchandise and more particularly pertains to stacking a variety of items on a shipping pallet in sections one on top of the other.
Many packages are individually packaged for sale to the ultimate consumer. Such prepackaged products, however, are typically shipped to the point of sale retailer in bulk form. Of course it is quite important for the product manufacturer to devise a shipping container which ensures that the prepackaged product will not be damaged in transit. Once the product has reached the point of sale retailer, the product must be either be put on shelves or in floor display. Typically, these floor displays are bulky, and often cheap looking cardboard shelves, that look presentable when full, but once the product starts to be removed, tend to present an appearance that most retailers can live without.
The present invention attempts to provide a stackable display unit that will securely hold products while at the same time be aesthetically pleasing. It will accomplish this by providing a plurality of separable trays that will stack one on top of the other while at the same time securing product within their own tray while at the same time securing to product on the tray immediately below.
The use of display trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, display trays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying items for sale are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,753 to Pigott discloses a combination shipping and display unit comprised of a pallet with vertically stacked trays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,081 to Mullock discloses a stacking system with various protrusions incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,999 to Moen discloses an H-shaped fiber board divider for containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,494 to Hepp discloses a shipping and display container to support a number of piles of stacked articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,061 to Muylder-Braun discloses a tray with an upper and lower layer for supporting display objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,468 to Stravitz discloses a cassette storage device that appears to show a T-shaped configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,287 to Fershko discloses a shelve system for display units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,95,732 to Bell discloses a spacing system for stacking a number of rolls of web material with indentures to support rolls both above and below the spacer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,716 to Sipperle and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,117 to Persson disclose various ornamental designs for pallet trays.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a stacking display for merchandise for stacking a variety of items on a shipping pallet in sections one on top of the other.
In this respect, the stacking display for merchandise according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stacking a variety of items on a shipping pallet in sections one on top of the other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved stacking display for merchandise which can be used for stacking a variety of items on a shipping pallet in sections one on top of the other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.